Cinderella
by inu's kitten
Summary: At age 5, Kagome Higurashi, a hanyoumiko, finds her mom dead. Now her and her father, a very rich business man, have to move and start a new life. What happens when a new women comes into their lives? InuKag MiroSang SessRin. first story so... review
1. What happened here?

Cinderella

Prologue

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 16 years old and I am a hanyou miko. My dad is a very strong inu-youkai or dog demon. My mom is a miko. I am going to tell you a story of how I learned that many people can think of differently than your parents when your parents are no longer around. I am going to tell you the story of my life. I am going to start the day my dad and I found my mom and had to move away.

Chapter 1

What happened here?

"Good morning papa!" said a 5 year old inu-hanyou/miko named Kagome. She pounced on her father's stomach making him groan in surprise.

"My little Kagome is growing up so fast, I didn't even hear you coming." said Kagome's dad, Rick. "Good morning pumpkin. How are you today?"

"I'm good daddy! Guess what I did last night!" said Kagome as she bounced up and down on her dad's stomach.

"What did you do?" he asked as he set her down.

"I chased the evil boogie man out of my room last night. He was so scared he ran downstairs and out the front door. I saw him run down the street and he was gone. I scared him so bad." Kagome said with great excitement.

"That's wonderful honey. I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." Rick said as the memory of last night came back to him as his little girl acted it out.

_Rick knew that Kagome was afraid of the boogie man after she saw the movie "Don't Look Under the Bed". She had been haunted in her sleep about a boogie man coming to eat her. He had told her that if he ever came in real life, that she was to not be afraid and scare him off. That was when he got the idea that he would be the boogie man. After Kagome went to bed, he got dressed in a plaid shirt, overalls, and a scary mask. He had to make his little girl feel brave. His mate, Sophie, knew of his plan and was pleased that he would do that for his little girl. Rick snuck up to his little girl's room and made noise of opening the door. As soon as he walked in, he went to the bedside and… Kagome wasn't there. He looked around and was actually startled when the door shut. He looked and there was Kagome with a smirk on her face. "I have been waiting for you." she said as she kept the smirk on and clutched in her little paw was a rope. He followed the rope up to the ceiling to find a net. She let go of the rope and the net fell on his head. The next thing he knew, he had a little gun pointed in his face. "Leave now and never come back or I'll blast your brains out." She still had the smirk on and Rick just jumped up and ran out the door. Since he was the boogie man, he had to run out the door. Then he ran down the street and around the corner._

"Wait daddy, why am I telling you this. I can show you."

"What? Show me? How?"

"I video taped it. I scared him so bad and it was only a water gun that I painted black to look real." She laughed so hard as she took the tape out of the video recorder.

"Hey Kago, why don't we watch the tape tonight as a family? I have to go to work today."

"Ah. Do you have to?"

"yes I have to."

"How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"Oh, I'll be back tonight. I'm just going for a briefing today. After that I leave tomorrow and I'll be gone a week at least." Rick said as he tried to comfort his daughter.

"So you'll be gone for a long time. Won't you?"

"No. Only seven days. Maybe even less if I could get the job gone quickly."

"What do you do again daddy?" Kagome asked as she sat on her father's lap and snuggled close to him.

"I kill the bad guys from other countries that work their way into ours. You know that Kago. Well why don't you help me get packed."

"OK daddy. I'll race you to your room." Kagome said as she was already half way up. "I'm going to win!"

"Oh no you don't." Rick said as he got out of the chair. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he heard the one thing all parents hate to hear. He heard his baby girl scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. DADDDDDDYYYYYYYYY."

"KAGOME. I'M COMING." He was up to his baby girl in no time. She was standing wide-eyed at the sight in front of her. He did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped her in his arms. That was when he saw what she was looking at. His mate and the mother to his pup was hanging from the ceiling in his room with a note pinned to her shirt. He did the first thing he could and got his daughter away from that sight. He ran downstairs and handed Kagome the phone.

"Kagome, I want you to call 911. I'm going back upstairs." The crying Kagome just nodded her head. And dialed the number as her daddy and hero ran back upstairs.

_**911. What's your emergency?**_

"My mommy. She's dead." Kagome cried.

**_Honey, I need you to calm down for me. Take a deep breath and tell me your name. Ok?_ **The lady could hear breathing on the other side of the line.

"OK. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was racing my daddy upstairs to help him get ready for work and I found her like that."

_**OK Miss. Higurashi. I am sending police and an ambulance right away. I want you to stay on the line with me until you hear sirens. Ok?**_

"OK. Do you know where I live?"

_**Everybody knows where the Higurashi's live sweety. Now tell me, how old are you Kagome?**_

"I'm 5."

_**OK Kagome. Did you hear anything while you were playing with your daddy or did you smell anything different?**_

"No. I'm too little to know the different kinds of smells and sounds. I only know my mommy and daddy's scents and I'm too little to pin point different noises. My daddy didn't even hear anything or smell anything."

_**Kagome, where is your daddy right now?**_

"He is upstairs with my mommy's body. I think he is trying to find her killer."

_**OK.** They kept talking for a few more minutes._

_**Can you hear any sirens yet?**_

"Yeah I hear them."

_**OK. I want you to stand outside in the front. An officer will be there with you in a minute. OK?**_

"OK." With that Kagome hung up the phone and went outside. Just as she walked outside, the police and ambulance cars were just getting there. Police and men with stretchers ran into her house. That was when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked over to see her best friend Sango, age 6, standing on the edge of the lawn Kagome ran to her and hugged her. Kagome started crying again. "What happened Kagome? What are all these cars doing here?"

"My mommy's dead Sango. I found her hanging from the ceiling like a rag doll."

"Oh no. Kagome. I am so sorry."

"I don't want my mommy to go away." Kagome broke down in sobs again. That was when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When Kagome turned around, there was an officer standing there. Kagome could tell right away that he was demon.

"Hello Kagome. My name is Officer Ming. You can call me Kouga OK?" Kagome just nodded her head. "May I ask you a few questions?" She nodded again and Kouga tried to lead her away from Sango but Kagome growled and he stopped.

"I am not going away from my friend. I need her."

"I understand Kagome. What is your name little girl?" Sango face got red.

"Uh oh. You shouldn't have called her a little girl. Now she is going to kick your butt." Kagome could see his tail start going between his legs. She giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Sango calmed down a little bit. "Now can you tell me your name and how old you are?"

"Humph. My name is Sango Maria Taijia and I am 6 years old. I also happen to be the best friend of the poor victim here." Sango said as she wrapped her arms around Kagome. Kouga just laughed at that.

"Well OK then. Would it be alright if I ask Kagome some questions?"

"Yeah. You don't seem too dangerous so I guess. But you are not to go out of my eye sight or ear range. You can sit right there by that bush." Sango said as she pointed to the bush not 18 feet away from her. Kouga smiled and, placing his hand on Kagome's back, lead her to the bush. Once there he sat down.

"Kagome, I don't want you to be afraid to answer the questions truthfully. I am only here to help you." Kouga said as he placed a small voice recorder between them. "Now, Kagome. How old are you?"

"I'm 5 years old."

"Has your mommy ever hurt you?"

"No never. She loved me."

"Has your daddy ever hurt you?"

"No. He couldn't hurt me. I'm his princess."

"Do you know if there is any person that would want to hurt your mommy?"

"Not that I know of. She never told me anything that went on at her work. She never wanted to scare me I guess. You know if there was anything wrong at work, she wouldn't tell me."

"OK." The questioning went on for quite a while. When Kagome's dad came out, he had a very sad face on. Kagome never saw her daddy that way before. She ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy. Oh Daddy. Please don't be sad. We can make it better. I love you daddy. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I don't like it when you are sad." Rick just hugged his daughter. He could feel the silent tears run down his face.

"We are gong to have to move Kagome. We can't afford a house this big anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to pay for a funeral, a coffin, and all those other things. That will cost up to a million dollars. We will barely have enough money to pay for dinner with the money I will spend on it. And besides, your mother never left a will. Or at least, we couldn't find one."

"Oh daddy. Will we sell the house?"

"Oh no Kago. I left in my will that you get the house. By the time I die, the house will be paid off and you will be able to live here. We aren't selling, we are just moving."

"What about Sango? She is my best friend."

"We aren't moving that far. Just to another neighborhood. You will go to the same school as Sango and you won't live that far from her. It will be a smaller house though."

"How much smaller daddy?"

"About 4 stories smaller."

"Only a 2 story house? Wow. That is small."

"Yeah but don't worry. It will be great. You'll see. Come on. Lets go pack." Before he turned around, he saw Sango. "Hey Sango." She looked up at him. "Want to help us pack?"

"Sure!" With that, the three got busy.


	2. New house, New school, and a New bully

Chapter 2

New House, New school, and a New Bully

The next day, they arrived at the new house. It was quite a bit smaller that what Kagome was used to but she would manage. She just wondered if her daddy would.

"Are you ok daddy? You look disappointed."

"Oh. I'm not. Its just not at all what I'm used to. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes. It is so cute. It almost looks like a little doll house." Kagome said as she ran inside. Inside was a whole different story. Once inside, Kagome had to run back out.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Kagome just shook her head no.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" he asked as he started to open the door.

"NO DADDY! DON'T GO IN THERE." Kagome said as she stepped in front of her dad.

"And why not?"

"Because. It is a mess in there."

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't that bad." He said. But once he was inside, he too had to run out.

"I told you so." Kagome shrugged.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us Kags." Kagome pretended to faint.

"Nice try but your still helping me."

"Darn." Kagome said from the floor.

They both went inside together. Inside there was dirt, dust, evidence of animals, and holes in the walls. It was a mess to say the least. Kagome and her dad just looked at each other in disgust and rolled up their sleeves. They laughed and headed back to the car.

"We should probably get some things to help us clean that mess."

"Yeah and some paint for the walls and some stuff for the walls. I know. You should call Tyler. He was always really good at cleaning."

"No sweetheart. We can't ask him to clean the house for us."

"No no no. He can help us get the things we need and help us fix the house."

"Oh. Ok. I'll call him then." After Rick called Tyler, they were off for a store. They met Tyler at the store and started inside.

"Good evening sire. What brings you to ask me to help you clean?"

"Please call me Rick. Sophie died and we moved. The house we moved into is a mess. We need your help."

"I would be happy to help."

"Are you going to ask for pay?"  
"Oh no. I don't need pay anymore. I'm retired. I get my money from the government."

"Oh ok. So, where do we start and what do we need?" After hours of shopping and going to different stores, they went back to the house.

Tyler was amazed when he walked into the house. He had never seen that much dirt and mud since Kagome was a few months old.

"Well. Lets get started." Tyler said as he put on an apron, rubber gloves, and goggles. Kagome thought he looked funny but did the same thing and also put on the breathing mask that her dad handed her.

After many days of scrubbing, patching, priming, and painting, the house was ready for furniture. They had spent a whole week fixing that house and now, they could finally enjoy their new home. Tyler went home and Kagome and her dad went to bed. The next day, Kagome would be going to school with Sango.

Kagome and Rick woke up early. Rick had to help get Kagome ready for school and he had to get ready to find a new job. He wasn't about to keep his job. He couldn't afford to leave his daughter home alone while he went off to kill some terrorists. He had already called and quit his other job. He told everyone what had happened and they understood. While Rick was drinking some coffee, Kagome came running down the stairs in a pink flower dress and matching shoes.

"Daddy, can you do my hair?"

"How I am supposed to do that? I don't know how to do hair."

"Oh. Its easy. You can put it up in a pony tail today."

"I know how to do that." With that Rick put his daughter's hair in a pony tail. Just as he finished, there was a knock on the door. "I think that is Sango." Rick opened the door and there stood Sango in her jeans and Pink Floyd shirt and a Hogs on Dogs motorcycle hat. "Nice choice in clothes Sango. Good morning."

"Good morning, sir. Are you a fashion designer now?"

"No. I'm just kidding. Well, take good care of my Kagome for me. Bye Kagome!" Rick waved good bye to his daughter as she went off for her first day of school.

"Bye daddy! See you later!" Rick watched as the last person in his life got into the car and was off for her new school, her new life.

When Kagome got out of the car, she was amazed at what she saw. There were demons and humans alike going to the same school. She just wondered one thing and she asked Sango.

"Hey Sango, do the demons and humans go to the classes together or are they separated. You know like demons on one side and humans on the other side of the school?" Sango gave a little laugh.

"No. We are in the same class. We learn together. Don't worry Kagome, I'll help you through this. Any friend of mine is a friend's of everyone else's."

"Are you popular or something?"

"No… I'm just the toughest one here. Come on. Lets go. We're going to be late for school." Sango said as she ran off laughing. Once inside, Kagome was a little scared. She didn't know what to do at first. She was scared of what everyone would think of her. She was nervous as anyone would be on their first day of 1st grade in a real school.

Kagome managed to make it through the first few hours. It was now lunch time and Kagome and Sango went out to a tree.

"Kagome? Can we sit somewhere else?"

"What do you mean Sango? What wrong with this spot?"

"There's nothing wrong with this spot. I just want to sit somewhere else."

"Oh O…"

"Well well well. What do we have here Miro? Seems to me like we have two chicks here that lost their way to the other trees."

"Hey mister, we were here first. You can go pick another tree to climb up." Kagome said. Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, don't. Inuyasha isn't a guy to mess around with." Kagome could smell the fear coming off of her. Her best friend was afraid of this guy. Kagome wouldn't let that happen.

"No Sango. I'm not letting this guy push me around on my first day. In fact, I'm not letting him push me around at all." Kagome said as a smirk grew on her face as she turned to the guys with her arms crossed.

"So, your Kagome? The new girl? Hm. Let me guess. Your daddy lost all his money in a gamble and you had to move to some poor, pathetic, run down old house. Is that it?" Kagome was getting mad. How dare he talk about her father that way.

"For you information, bucko, my daddy doesn't gamble. He had to spend all of his money on a funeral for my mother."

"Oh, did mommy kill herself?"

"NO. SOMEONE KILLED HER. DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER OR MY FATHER EVER AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. You don't even know them." By this time, Kagome was yelling and there was a huge crowd gathering around the four kids.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DO KNOW YOUR PARENTS. OUR FATHERS HAPPEN TO WORK TOGETHER. Last I heard, your daddy quit because he was too afraid to go on without his precious mate by his side."

"THAT IS NOT WHY HE QUIT. HE QUIT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ME. WE ARE THE OTHER THINGS LEFT THAT EACHOTHER HAS. MY MOTHER WAS MURDERED AND WE ARE ALL WE HAVE LEFT. WITHOUT MY DAD, I WOULD RATHER DIE. WITHOUT ME, MY DAD WOULDN'T HAVE A REASON TO LIVE. HE TOLD ME SO."

"I BET HE WAS JUST AFRAID OF GETTING KILLED IN THE FIELD AND LEAVING YOU ALL ALLOWN."

"NO HE WASN'T. HE LOVES ME. YOU'RE AN IDIOT IF YOU THINK OTHER WISE." With that said, Kagome used her demon strength and her miko magic and punched Inuyasha square in the nose. With a satisfying crack, Kagome and Sango walked off.

"You shouldn't have done that Kags."

"Why not? That guy is a jerk."

"He'll pick on every day now."

"He can pick all he wants. I don't care."

_Jease. That girl can hit hard. I think she actually broke my nose. What was that that I sensed when she punched me? Could she be a miko hanyou?_ Inuyasha got up and, holding his nose, made his way to the nurse's office. _Man those are rare. She is so cool. Her and her friend would be an awesome addition to my gang._

After school, Sango and Kagome were waiting for Kagome's dad. They were very happy, that is until Inuyasha and his friend showed up.

"Hello ladies!" said the friend. "My name is Miroku Houshi and my friend Inuyasha Takashi here has a very intriguing proposition for you. Inuyasha, if you will?"

"Well thank you Miroku. Kagome and Sango, it has come to my attention that both of you are exceptionally strong and witty. It would be my honor if the both of you will join my gang." By this time, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He noticed that both Kagome and Sango were giggling. "What is so funny?" he yelled. Kagome was the only one that could speak.

"HAHAHA. You look like a bull see elephant. Your nose is soooo swollen." Kagome and Sango were now on the ground laughing.

"Well that's because you broke it." That shut them up. Kagome now had tears in her eyes.

"I broke your nose? I am soooo sorry. I didn't mean to, honest. Will you ever forgive me?" Kagome was on her knees now. She felt so bad that she broke his nose. She didn't mean to. Sometimes her hanyou and miko energy combines when she is really angry and she ends up hurting people. She hated hurting people.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, its mine. I shouldn't have said those things about your mom and dad. My ego gets in the way sometimes and I can't control it. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. I do." Kagome stopped crying. "Oh and Sango and I accept your proposal. We will join your gang." Inuyasha gave a mental victory dance.

"OK. Well then. We best be off Miroku. The ladies have homework to do and so do we. See you girls tomorrow. And be sure to wear jeans and a dark colored shirt. Its dress code I guess. Bye!" Inuyasha and Miroku got into a car and drove off. Sango and Kagome looked up to see Kagome's dad drive up in a 94 cherry red convertible camero. They got in and Kagome immediately noted the new car smell.

"Nice car daddy! I like it."

"I'm glad you do. So did you girls make any new friends today?"

"Yeah we did Mr. Higurashi. We met two boys today." Sango said.

"Oh really? What are their names?"

"Well there's Miroku Houshi and Inuyasha Takashi. His daddy and you used to work together."

"Yes we did. We are good friends too. Is Inuyasha nice? I have yet to meet the boy."

"Well he didn't come on too nice. Him and Kagome got into a fight and Kagome broke his nose." Sango was laughing at the memory.

"Kagome? Did you really break his nose?"

"Yeah. But I didn't know I did. When he told me I apologized straight away. I felt really bad I did that."

"Did he forgive you?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Really? He never forgives anyone." The rest of the ride home was a funny one. Kagome turned on the radio and that two girls sat in the back seat rocking out to the music.

_With Inuyasha and Miroku_

"Dude I can't believe you forgave her like that. That so isn't like you. What'll you do next? Tell her you love her?"

"Dude no. She's a girl. I only see her as a girl and a new member to the gang. That's it. OK?"

"OK man. It was just a question. Don't need to get all upset about it." _He likes her._

"Sorry dude. I'm tired."_ I hope he doesn't know I like her. Unlike him and Sango, I'm not going to say a word._ "How about Sango? I know you like her."

"No. I love her."

_See what I mean?_ "How about you tell her that?"

"She will never accept me."

"Of course not man."

"What?" Miroku asked shocked.

"We're in the first grade." Inuyasha said as he patted his friend's back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."


	3. Along the Road

Chapter 3

Along the Road

The four friends, now in the 11th grade, hung out everyday. They would sit under their tree for lunch and then hang out after school to do their homework. They all took the same classes now and it was fun to hang out with them. After they finished homework, they would all go to a run down school and practice with their weapons. Inuyasha ended up being really good with a sword, Miroku had a staff, Sango had a giant boomerang and a sword, and Kagome was excellent at archery. Secretly, Kagome and Sango would train together using the sword. Kagome wanted to use it for any frontal attacks. After training, the four friends would do anything together.

"What should we do today?" Miroku asked.

"Well its really hot out, we should go to the beach." Kagome said.

"No. Too many people go there now." Sango pointed out.

"Lets go to my house and swim." Inuyasha said. The four agreed and they were off to Inuyasha's house. Since the four friends hung out a lot, they all had clothes at each house. That made it easier for them. Once they made it to Inuyasha's house, the girls went to their room and the boys went to their room. They all met at the pool and Inuyasha and Miroku had to try really hard not to stare. Kagome was in a blood red bikini with a claw mark across her left shoulder. Sango was wearing a dark purple bikini with clasps. Miroku was already planning something horrible to do to her in the pool. By the time Inuyasha and Miroku came out of their daydreaming of how to get the girls into the pool, they were the ones being pushed in.

"AHHHH." Both boys screamed at the same time. Kagome and Sango gave each other a high five and were laughing so hard, they never saw the boys come out. The next thing they knew, they were being thrown over a boys' shoulder.

"Hey. Put us down." Kagome yelled as she beat on Inuyasha's back.

"This isn't funny you guys." Sango said as she beat on Miroku's back.

"Aw, come on ladies. Don't you want a dip in the pool?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah. You pushed us in, remember?" Miroku explained.

"Only because we knew what you were thinking." Kagome said.

"And what was that?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he walked to the deep end of the pool.

"You were thinking of pushing us in." Sango screamed into Miroku's ear.

"Please, Lady Sango. If you scream into my ear, how will I hear your vows on our wedding day?"

"Oh please Miroku, you have been saying the same thing for years now. What makes you so sure I'm going to marry you?"

"Because if you say that you'll marry me, I won't throw you into the pool."

"WHAT? Fine… I'll marry you." Sango whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I SAID I'LL MARRY YOU." Sango yelled into Miroku's ear again.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Kagome screamed as she was thrown into the pool.

"OK. Here you go Inuyasha. You can do it." Miroku handed Sango over to Inuyasha.

"Miroku. I thought you said that you…"

"That I wouldn't throw you in."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Sango screamed.

"But I said nothing about Inuyasha doing it for me." Miroku smirked. Sango reached up and dragged him in.

"Whoa." Miroku splashed into the water next to Sango. Sango then held his head under for a few seconds. Inuyasha cannon balled into the pool. They all swam around for a while until Kagome's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Oh hi daddy!... Oh just hanging out at Inuyasha's house…. Can't I come home later? We're having a good time…. Alright I'll be there soon…. Bye daddy…."

"What was that all about Kags?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome pick up her stuff.

"That was my dad. He brought another women home and asked me to come see what I think."

"Whoa. That's kinda harsh doncha think?" Sango asked as she got out of the pool.

"No. This way, I can help him choose a wonderful women that will be a good mother and mate. I can't just have anyone have my dad. She has to be special. Well, I gotta run. See you guys tomorrow." Kagome waved goodbye as she ran home at hanyou speed.

"I think that this one makes number… 21." Miroku stated as he watched his friend disappear in no time.

"Dad. I'm home." Kagome yelled into the house as she took her shoes off. She took a whiff and realized that he wasn't home. She walked into the kitchen and saw the note one the fridge. It read:

_Kagome,_

_Meet me at Café La Bronde at 7:45. Wear the dress I got out for you. It's sitting on your bed. I can't wait for you to meet Amber._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Kagome looked at the time, it was 6:30. _OK. Dad bought me a dress? I hate dresses. Oh well, I have an hour. I need a shower._ Kagome then jumped into the shower really quick. After her shower, Kagome walked into her room. There sitting on her bed was her mother's dress and matching shoes. Kagome almost cried at the memory in which her mother wore that dress. Kagome put on the dress when she noticed the pattern. It was a red dress with roses all over it. The shoes were a matching red. They shoes a little toe and the heels were two inches high. Next to the clothes was her mother's old jewelry box. Kagome remembered always going into it and steeling her mom's pearl necklace. When Kagome looked into it, she saw all of the jewelry in a new light. She put on her mother's red jewelry that matched the dress in one way or another. At 7:30, she started for the restaurant.


	4. A New Mother

Chapter 4

A New Mother

Kagome got to the restaurant at 7:45. The lady at the door showed Kagome to the table where her father and a lady were sitting. The lady, Kagome presumed was Amber, had very blonde hair, astonishingly green eyes and a small nose. Kagome liked her. She was beautiful. Kagome could see why her dad picked her but Kagome noticed the dress. Black, with little silver skulls all over it, Kagome could tell Amber wasn't a big fan of dresses either. Kagome was going to get along with her just fine. Kagome sat down with her father and Amber.

"Hello daddy!" She gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You must be Amber. I'm very pleased to finally get to meet you. I love your dress." Kagome said as she shook Amber's hand and sat down.

"Why thank you. I'm pleased to finally meet you too. Your dress is absolutely ravishing. Did your dad pick it out? Your father has told me so much about you. He told me you hated wearing dresses. That you prefer jeans and a dark shirt. Don't worry I do too."

"Oh, really? I do love my shirt and jeans. My dad didn't pick it out for me. It was my mother's dress. She wore it on their 8th anniversary."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I bet she was beautiful the way you and your father talk about her."

"Oh she was absolutely beautiful. Well what are we having for dinner?" Kagome said as she took a peek at the menu. She already knew what was here so she already knew what she wanted. Soon the waiter came over. Since Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had come here on many occasions, the waiters knew her and the gang. The waiter's name was Hojo. He had a major crush on Kagome. He'd literally wait on her hand and foot. Even at school.

"Good Evening! My name is Hojo Mockomaru and I'll be your server this evening. Are we starting out with drinks or are we ready to order?"

"I think we're ready to order. Kagome, Amber?" Rick asked.

"I'm ready." Amber said. "I'll have the rosemary steak, a side of clam chowder, and a coke please." Amber handed Hojo the menu. Kagome still hadn't looked at Hojo. She had her back turned to him.

"I'll have the fedachini alfrado, garlic bread, side salad, and a diet coke for me please." Rick said as he handed Hojo his menu. "What would you like Kagome?" Kagome finally looked up.

"Oh Kagome! So wonderful to see you again. You look very healthy. What would you like to eat?" asked Hojo with the same dorky smiley on his face as always.

"Oh thank you Hojo. I'm feeling great. I'll just have the usual. Chief's salad with low fat ranch and a water with lemon. Thank you." Kagome handed Hojo the menu as he finished writing down the order. Hojo finally walked away and Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What's wrong Kagome? The boy was nice. What did he mean you look healthy?" Rick asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Its just that boy creeps me out. He's too healthy and too nice. Whenever I look a little flushed because I just ran 100 miles, he asks me if I'm feeling ok, if I need to see the nurse, if I hurt myself in any way, or if I should sit down. He has a major crush on me."

"Well why wouldn't he Kagome? He obviously thinks your cute and would like to date you." Amber stated.

"No thank you. I can't see how he would like me in what I usually wear. Dark jeans, a dark shirt, and dark make up. Creepy." Kagome shuddered. They talked for a little bit and then their food came. They ate and talked for a little while. With Amber being a fox demon, Kagome and her dad couldn't talk to each other without her hearing. Luckily, they brought their phones. They text each other.

_DEMONDADDY: so What do you think of her?_

_HUSKYBABE5150: I like her. she seems cool. She smells nic 2. I approve. _

_DEMONDADDY: I'm glad you like her.  I was going 2 be upset if you didn't like her. I think I love her kago. Should I tell her/_

_HUSKYBABE5150: sure. tell her how you feel. I'm sure she loves you 2. I would smell it if she didn't. _

_DEMONDADDY: thanks baby. I love you!!!_

_HUSKYBABE5150: I love you 2 demondaddy. Jklol. _

After that, they went back to eating. After eating, Rick paid for the check and they all went to the Higurashi house. Kagome ran to her room and loaded the pictures from her phone to her laptop. Then she got online. She wanted to see what her friends thought. She changed into more comfortable clothes as her computer turned on. Finally her computer has on and so where her friends.

SLAYER101 has logged on.

KICK-UR-A$$18 has logged on.

SKEEZER1 has logged on.

HUSKYBABE5150 has logged on.

SLAYER101: HEY KAGS! HOW DID THE DATE GO?

HUSKYBABE5150: HEY SANGO! I THINK WE FOUND A KEEPER.

KICK-UR-A$$18: ARE YOU GOING TO SEND US PICTURES OR WHAT?

HUSKYBABE5150: I WILL. I'M DOWNLOADING THEM NOW.

SKEEZER1: IS SHE HOTT?

HUSKYBABE5150: NO… SHE DROP DEAD UGLY.

SKEEZER1: DARN. I THINK YOUR DAD IS LOOSING HIS TOUCH. LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO GIVE HIM SOME LESSONS AGAIN SIGH

HUSKYBABE5150: IS HOTT GIRLS ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT?

SLAYER101: SAY YES MIRO

KICK-UR-A$$18: YEAH. SAY YES OR I'LL KICK UR ASS… LIKE MY NAME SAYS. LOL.

SKEEZER1: NO I THINK OF SANGO…

KICK-UR-A$$18: SHE WOULD BE FOUND ON YOUR "HOTT LADIES" LIST STUPID

SLAYER101: I WOULD BE FOUND WHERE YASHA?

KICK-UR-A$$18: HEY I'M NOT THE ONE WHO SLEEP-TALKS AT NIGHT. _OH SANGO. OH SANGO MY LOVE. I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH. OUR CHILDREN ARE GORGEOUS BECAUSE OF YOU. OH SANGO…_

SKEEZER1: I DO NOT SAY THAT…

KICK-UR-A$$18: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW… YOU'RE THE ONE SLEEPING.

SKEEZER1: DON'T THINK I HAVN'T CAUGHT YOU ON OCCASION… _OH KAGOME. I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH. I WAS TOO AFRAID TO TELL YOU THAT BUT IT'S TRUE. I LOVE YOU. WILL YOU BE MY MATE?_

KICK-UR-A$$18: MIRO… YOUR SOOOOOOOO DEAD. KNOCKS ON DOOR

SKEEZER1: WHO IS IT? OPENS DOOR

KICK-UR-A$$18: IT'S ME MIRO. I WANT TO PLAY VIDEOGAMES WITH YOU. PULLS OUT GUNS YOU'RE THE BAD GUYS AND I'M THE GUY WITH THE GUNS THAT HAS TO SHOOT THE BAD GUYS BANG BANG BANG YOUR DEAD… HAHAHAHAHAHA

SKEEZER1: OH SHIT. NEVER SAW THAT COMING. DIES

HUSKYBABE5150: I'VE LOADED THE PICTURES ALREADY. I'M SENDING THEM NOW

HUSKYBABE5150 has sent pictures to:

KICK-UR-A$$18

SLAYER101

SKEEZER1

HUSKYBABE5150: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, EXECPT YOU MIRO. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I SENT THEM TO YOU.

SKEEZER1: THAT'S NOT FAIR…

HUSKYBABE5150: YES IT IS.

SLAYER101: I THINK SHE IS BEAUTIFUL KAGO. NO WONDER WHY YOUR DAD PICKED HER.

KICK-UR-A$$18: I DON'T KNOW. WHAT DEMON IS SHE? WHATS HER NAME AGAIN? SHE IS GORGEOUS THOUGH.

HUSKYBABVE5150: SHE IS A FOX DEMON. I LIKE HER. HER NAME IS AMBER. MY DAD REALLY LIKES HER. SHE HAS TWO DAUGHTERS TOO. THEY'RE TWINS.

SKEEZER1: SHE IS A FOXY DEMON. LOL. 

HUSKYBABE5150: SHUTUP MIRO

SLAYER101: SHUT UP MIROKU

KICK-UR-A$$18: SHUT THE HELL UP MIROKU. I AM GOING TO SERIOUSLY KICK YOUR ASS NOW.

SKEEZER1: PLEASE DON'T. HOW ABOUT I LOG OFF?

KICK-UR-A$$: PLEASE? YOUR DRIVING US INSANE WITH ALL OF YOUR PREVERTED JOKES. WE'LL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW MIRO. NIGHT!!!

HUSKYBABE5150: YEAH. SEE YOU LATER MIRO!!!

SLAYER101: ITS OK. MIRO. I'LL SIGN OFF TOO. I HAVE TO GET KOHAKU READY FOR BED ANYWAYS. NIGHT GUYS!!!

KICK-UR-A$$18: NIGHT GUYS.

HUSKYBABE5150: YEAH. GOOD NIGHT!!!

SKEEZER1 has logged off.

SLAYER101 has logged off.

KICK-UR-A$$18: SO DO YOU REALLY LIKE HER?

HUSKYBABE5150: YEAH. I DIDN'T SENCE ANYTHING WRONG WITH HER HORA WHEN SHE TOUCHED ME. I ONLY SAW GOODNESS IN HER HEART. WHY DO YOU ASK?

KICK-UR-A$$18: JUST CERIOUS. DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU IS ALL.

HUSKYBABE5150: THAT'S NICE INU!!! HEY I HAVE TO GO. MY DAD IS CALLING ME DOWN FOR MOVIE NIGHT. LATER.

KICK-UR-A$$18: HEY I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING…

HUSKYBABE5150: WHAT IS IT?

KICK-UR-A$$18: IT'S ABOUT WHAT MIROKU SAID…

HUSKYBABE5150: IT'S OK. YOU DON'T NEED TO APPOLIGIZE ABOUT THAT. HE WAS BEING STUPID… AND PERVERTED.

KICK-UR-A$$18: NO THAT'S NOT IT. IT WAS TRUE. I DO LOVE YOU.

KUSKYBABE5150: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

KICK-UR-A$$18: SERIOUS AS I'LL EVER BE. KAGO I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. THAT IS WHY I FORGAVE YOU THAT DAY WE FIRST MET. I FELT LIKE I HAD TO FORGIVE YOU. I SMELLED SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU AND WHEN I CAME HOME AND TALKED TO MY DAD ABOUT IT, HE TOLD ME WHAT THE SENTS I SMELLED MEANT. I SMELLED FOUR SENTS AND MY DAD TOLD ME THAT THOSE WHERE THE FOUR SENTS THAT TOLD ME WHO MY FUTURE MATE WAS. SINCE THEN I HAVE BEEN LEARNING EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. I SPENT MORE TIME WITH YOU. I FELL IN LOVE AND THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MATE SENTS. IT HAD TO DO WITH MY HEART.

HUSKYBABE5150: I LOVE YOU TOO INUYASHA!!! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW SO WE CAN TELL IT TO EACHOTHER'S FACE. GOOD NIGHT INUYASHA. KISSES

KICK-UR-A$$18: GOOD NIGHT BITCH. SEE YOU TOMORROW. KISSES

KICK-UR-A$$18 has logged off.

HUSKYBABE5150 has logged off.

"He loves me!!!" Kagome said as she skipped downstairs to see what her dad and Amber wanted to watch.

"She loves me!!!" Inuyasha said as he waved good bye to Miroku and Sango as they left his house. They were proud that he took that step and told her FINALLY and she did the same.


	5. Good Bye Daddy

Chapter 5

Good Bye Daddy.

Years flew by and soon Amber and Rick were married. They decided to have a traditional wedding and then have the mating ceremony on their honeymoon. Kagome had already met the twins, Ruby and Scarlet. They were a few months younger than Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha had been going out for a while now. Inuyasha was thinking of asking her to marry him after they graduate from college. That wasn't far away. They had both graduated from high school a year early and they were now in their sophomore year in college. Miroku and Sango were in their freshman year so that was a little odd. They wanted to take a few extra classes before they graduated high school.

"I don't see why Mrs. Rosa has to give us a quiz next week. We have too many quizzes as it is. Don't you think?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they sat down for their lunch date.

"Oh yeah. Too many, yeah." Inuyasha said as he came out of his daze. He was thinking of a way to ask her to marry him without sounding like a complete idiot. He was going to ask her during the end of their junior year. He figured the sooner the better. That way they could plan for it, and he would be sure that someone wouldn't try beating him to it. Five guys have asked so far. Inuyasha didn't like that one bit.

"Hey. Are you ok? You seem a little distant today. Is something wrong?" Kagome asked very concerned. She had never seen him like this.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I had to run a few extra miles today in PE." Inuyasha lied. He skipped PE and went to the mall to look at rings. Luckily Kagome took dance at the same time.

"Oh. I'm sorry Inu. How about you go to bed extra early tonight. You need to be wide awake for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" a confused hanyou asked.

"Well, since it's Saturday, I planned something special. Everyone will be at home studying and so the amusement park will be empty. Well, partially anyways. The lines will be shorter for the best rides. Does that sound like fun?"

"That sounds wonderful! I can't wait! How about we go to the mall after school and pick out some new clothes. We've worn everything in our closets three times over again and mix and matched everything too. We need something else." Inuyasha was really planning on looking at rings again. He wanted to find the perfect one. He just needed a picture of her to match a ring to. He had the perfect picture too.

"That sounds lovely. I have been dying to get a few extra jeans…" Kagome just kept talking while Inuyasha started to drift with his thoughts again. This time about Amber.

_I just can't help thinking that Amber is up to something, something evil. Every time I go near that women I get this strange feeling up and down my spine. She's up to something and I intend to find out what._ That was when Inuyasha was snapped out of daze by his cell phone ringing. _Its Miroku._

"Hold on Kagome. Miroku's calling."

"Oh, ok. Tell him hi for me."

"K. Hello Miroku… Can you speak a little slower please. Your talking too fast… What happened? Was anyone hurt?... Oh my God…. We'll be there in a minute… Thanks. Bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone and pulled Kagome out of McDonalds. "Come on Kagome. We need to get to the hospital."

"Why. What happened?"

"Its your dad. He was in a car accident. Head on collision. Miroku saw it happen. The other car practically jumped in front of him. He was killed on the spot and your dad's in critical condition. He's in the ICU right now." Inuyasha and a now hysterical Kagome, sped off towards the hospital.

Once they arrived, Amber met them at the front desk.

"You're here. Good. Come with me. The doctors say that his condition is stable for now but even his demon blood is working overtime. He lost a lot of blood in the crash. Oh, this is awful. How could this happen?" Amber was crying.

"Oh, Amber. Who would want to hurt my dad? There is no body at is old work that would do something like that to him. And I don't think that there is anyone at work now that would want to hurt him. Oh, daddy." Kagome practically had to be carried into the room. _I bet it was the same person that killed my mother. It has to be. He, or she, wants to kill off the Higurashi family. I can't let that happen. I have to find the person that killed my mom and is now killing my dad. It just got personal._

When Kagome got into the room, she was scared at what she saw. It wasn't the same man she knew to be her father on the bed. This man had tubes and wires sticking from him from all spots. He was hooked to all sorts of machines. Kagome ran to the bed and gave the man a hug when the sent confirmed that it was her father.

"Oh, daddy. Who would do this to you? How could this happen? You never made any enemies, did you?" She turned to Amber. "Amber, can you give me a moment with my dad? Please?" Amber and Inuyasha started to walk out of the room. "Inuyasha can you stay please? I would like it if you stayed." Inuyasha turned back around and walked up to Kagome after shutting the door after Amber. "Who would do this to you daddy? Can you give us a hint?"

After a few moments, Rick opened his eyes. He looked to Kagome and Inuyasha and gave a faint smile. Then he tried to talk but the tube in his throat kept him from doing so. He motioned for kagome to take it out and she did.

"Who would do this to you daddy?"

"A man named Naraku. He is an evil man. You must stay away from him. He doesn't know you exist. I managed to keep you a secret from him. Remember all the training you and I did together? All the fighting? That was to get you ready for when he would strike at me. I knew that he would figure you out soon after and you needed to be prepared. Naraku will kill you. I love you Kagome. I need you safe. I also need you to get away from Amber and the girls. They are in league with Naraku. I can smell it on them. Naraku knows about you now and its because of her. Get to the house and get out of there. Live with Inuyasha or something. Look in the desk for my will." Rick sat there coughing for a few minutes. "I love you Kagome and I want you safe. Inuyasha, I know of your plans and I find you right for my daughter. I know you will keep her safe and I have no doubt that you will fight Naraku along side her. I have no doubt that you will love her like I loved her. Good bye Kagome. Never forget me." With that Rick was gone. The heart monitor moved to the slow BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP of the dead person hooked to it.

Nurses came bustling into the room along with Amber, Ruby, and Scarlet. In all the hurry, Kagome and Inuyasha ran from the room and started for the house.

After packing and looking for the will in the desk as Rick had instructed, Kagome and Inuyasha drove to the Takashi mansion. Once there, Kagome and Inuyasha looked over the will.

**I, Rick Higurashi, leave all my possessions to my daughter, Kagome Higurashi. She is to move to the old Higurashi mansion which has been completely paid off by this point in time. She will be entitled to servants…**

**Rick Higurashi**

"Dad left the mansion and everything at the house to me. He left nothing for Amber and the girls. He knew from the start that he wouldn't live that long so he paid off the house and left me the will. He never trusted her." Kagome knelt down crying again. She just lost the last thing in her life and now she has a mansion. That just seemed a little odd to her.


	6. A view of the past and Studying with inu

Chapter 6

A view of the past and

Studying with an Inu

Inuyasha was amazed at just how big Kagome's house was.

"This place is bigger than mine. You told me it was huge but I didn't think you actually meant it. Did you ever get lost?"

"No. I knew my way around pretty well. How about I show you around?" Kagome asked as she pulled in the last suitcase.

"OK." Inuyasha said still in aw.

After the tour, Inuyasha noticed one room kagome left out.

"Hey kagome, what about this room? Where does it go?" he asked as he started to open it.

"Don't open that please." She said as she placed her hand on his.

"Why not? What happened in here?" he asked because he could sense her fear and sadness. _What could have happened?_

"Just a bad memory I hoped would go away." Inuyasha saw a tear. That made him sad. "This is my parent's room. This is were I found my mother."

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was the room. You'll have to face it one way or another. But considering the circumstances, I won't make you do it now." Kagome just gave Inuyasha a hug and a kiss as she thanked him for understanding.

After dinner that night, Kagome decided to take a shower and study. She had to also try to convince Inuyasha to study too. After her shower, Kagome dressed into her pink silk pajamas and put her hair into a braid so it would curl nicely tomorrow. When she walked into her room, Inuyasha was on her bed watching something on the TV.

"You know Kagome, you were really cute as a kid. I like how you scarred away the "Buggy Man." He laughed as he watched. Kagome came over and sat in his lap to watch with him. She felt safe again in his arms.

After the movie was over, she rewound the tape and got out her books.

"What are you doing?"

"Its this thing called studying. You should try it. You get good grades when you do." Kagome said with a little sarcasm.

"You have great grades Kags. You don't need anymore studying." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around the front of her.

"You're right. You need it. We are going to study together." She said smiling up at him.

"Wait… What? Me? Study? You wouldn't." he looked at Kagome with fear emanate in his golden orbs.

"Oh Yasha. My nieve little puppy." She said smiling.

"You're a puppy too."

"Correction." She said holding up a finger. "I am a puppy with better grades than you. I saw your report card and they aren't very good letters. You need to study." By now, she had him locked in a corner and he was… whimpering. She laughed and he cringed.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked very fearfully. This only made her laugh again.

"Why my little Yasha. I am going to make you study or…" she thought for a moment. "Or you don't get a kiss tonight."

"I have ways of getting a kiss out of you." He leaned in and was centimeters away from his goal when the next thing he knew was his ear was getting pulled to the chair in front of the desk. "Ouch. Kagome. That hurts. OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW. My poor abused ears. How about I pull your ears?" he asked as he bent over a book.

"If you study, I'll rub them for you." With that, they both got busy. Kagome found it a little hard because she was thinking about her mom.

_I'll have to go into that room sooner or later. Maybe I'll wait until Inuyasha goes to sleep. I have to see if there are any clues to where I could find Naraku. There has to be. I have been training really hard for the past 11 years. I have to take revenge for my mother and father. I know he is behind my father's death too. A dog demon doesn't just die in a car crash. Unless there was a magic power behind it. Maybe Inuyasha would help me kill him but I'm finding him._

**Hey readers. sorry this is such a short chapter. i wanted to get to the Naraku butt kicking which is coming up in the next chapter or maybe later.**

**thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy the rest.**

**inu's kitten**_  
_


	7. NARAKU! ! !

Chapter 7

NARAKU!!!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE_SMASH.

"Damn it. That was my last alarm clock." Kagome said as she tried to sit up only to be pulled back down by a pair of powerful arms. That was when she remembered what happened. _Oh yeah. After studying… finally, we had a major make out session and fell asleep. HAHA._ Kagome thought as she smiled as the memories. "Inuyasha. Time to get up."

"No its not."

"Oh yes it is. I have to make breakfast and then we could go to school and show the teachers just how much you learned. What did you learn?"

"I learned that I shouldn't kiss a girl after she brushed her teeth… nasty. I think you need new tooth paste." Inuyasha said as he sat up.

"That's not what I meant. Well. You need a shower and we need to go to school so lets get ready."

"Do I have too?" Kagome just put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Never mind."

"Good boy. I'll make you some ramen for breakfast." Said kagome as she pulled on her robe.

"Sounds good." Inuyasha said as he kissed her before grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

After breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha headed for school. When they walked inside, they were met by Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome. Oh my God. Are you OK? I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." Sango said as she gave her friend/sister and hug.

"I'm OK Sango. Just a little sad is all. I'll be OK. I promise."

"Hey Inuyasha, where were you last night? I called your house and they said you weren't there."

"Oh, sorry Miroku. I was with Kagome all night."

"Oh, did you have _fun_?" Miroku asked as he wiggled his eye brows. He got two hits by two mad hanyous.

"First of all NO…" Inuyasha said.

"And secondly YOUR DEAD." Kagome finished. Sango just stood there shaking her head. _He'll never learn._ She thought.

The group was heading to class when the principle, Principle Kaede, stepped out of the office.

"Kagome. I was looking for you. Your mother is here. She needs to speak to you." Kagome smelled her mother and another scent she recognized but couldn't put her finger on. She knew that scent from somewhere, but where?

"Alright. Can Inuyasha come?"

"I think it'll be alright." Kaede walked back into the office.

"Inuyasha, there is someone else in there. I recognize the scent but I just can't place a name. My scenes are going haywire. That person is evil."

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll be in there with you. I'll protect you." As he put is arm around her and she him, they walked into the office. They were greeted by Kagome's step-mother and a guy with long black, oily hair. The guy also wouldn't stop smirking. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

"Kagome. Darling. You didn't come home last night. I was so worried. Your room was emptied and you never called. I figured you would be here today though." Amber tried to hug Kagome but was stopped by a growl from Inuyasha. She just stepped back. "Kagome, this is a business partner of mine. I asked him to come today. His name is Naraku."

"NARAKU?!? YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND I KNOW YOU KILLED MY FATHER." Kagome's eyes were flashing red and back again. Inuyasha's were too and they were both growling. Kaede noticed this and ran over to the two teens.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. May I speak to you please?" All she got was a growl. _Better call Miroku and Sango. They should know what to do._ With that she called them and they were there as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome started advancing on Amber and Naraku with their claws ready for the attack. They were full demon now. There was no stopping them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Catch." Yelled Miroku and Sango at the same time. Demon Inuyasha and Kagome turned around just in time to catch the sword and the bow-and-arrow. As soon as they caught them, the demons turned hanyou and fainted. But they fainted just as Kagome saw Naraku smirk grow bigger.


	8. NARAKU IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Chapter 8

**NARAKU… I'M GONNA KILL YOU.**

_Where am I? And why does my head hurt so badly? What happened? The only thing I remember was seeing… _gasp_ Naraku. After that everything is all fuzzy. Oh… fuck. I must have turned demon. Oh well. Hey, where's Kagome?_ Inuyasha was sniffing around but he couldn't smell her anywhere. This place didn't even smell like the school or a hospital. He didn't even recognize this place. He was blind-folded, gagged, and hog-tied. The only thing he did know was that Naraku and Amber had just appeared in front of him. So had the twins.

"Inuyasha. What a lovely surprise. I have been waiting for a long time to finally meet you. Kagome has told me so much about you." His voice was icy and dripping with venom. Inuyasha was now squirming. He was on a chair with his hands tied behind it and his legs tied to the legs of the chair. He was trapped. When he felt someone taking the blind-fold off of him he tried to get away from the touch but to no prevail. "You want to see your precious Kagome, don't you?" Inuyasha only gasped. "Then I suggest you hold still so I could get this off."

He did as he was told. He needed to see the girl he loved. He needed to see Kagome. When the blind-fold was off, he had to run to her. She was chained to a wall behind a barrier so that he couldn't smell her. He tried to get up and run to her but Naraku and Amber held him there.

"This is what Kagome has brought to herself. If you don't want the same fate, we suggest you leave and never come back. We will take great care of Kagome. She is after all, my step-daughter." Amber chuckled. The twins then took the gag out of Inuyasha's mouth so he could speak.

"I will never leave Kagome. I love her. We would never leave each other to fend for themselves in their time of need. If you think I will just up and leave Kagome now, your so fucking wrong. I knew there was something wrong about you Amber. I knew there was something wrong from the moment I met you. Your so fucked up to be working with Naraku. And you girls… how could you? Kagome trusted you." This just made Naraku mad. He hit Inuyasha in the back of the head. Being full demon, it hurt him like hell.

"Shut up you worthless piece of shit. I take your answer is no. You aren't going to leave?"

"Like hell."

"So be it." With a wave of his hand, Inuyasha was chained to the wall next to Kagome. She was alive but barely.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry I was aware enough to protect you. I am so, so, so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have… Inu… Yasha. I love you… remember?" Kagome said weakly.

"SHshshshsh. Don't speak. You need to regain your strength. I need to get you out of here and to a hospital." Inuyasha said as he looked around. He tried pulling the chains out of the walls.

"It's no use inu. I already tried that. We're stuck here."

"Not if I could help it." Came a young voice from the shadows.

"Who's there? Who the hell are you?" shouted Inuyasha as he moved in front of Kagome as much as he could. He would try to protect her now.

"You must keep your voice down. Naraku doesn't know I am here. He thinks I am dead along with the others." Out of the shadow stepped a little girl dressed in a beautiful light pink kimono. She had light brown hair with a little pink flower in it. Her eyes were a shocking blue. She was holding a little mirror in her hands as if she would die if she were to let go. "My name is Kanna. I am one of Naraku's oldest incarnations. My sister Kagura and I are the only ones, besides Amber and the twins, that are left. They have the power to deceive people. They will make you believe what they want you to believe. I will help you as long as you trust me."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know your not still in league with that bastard?" Inuyasha said in more of a hushed tone this time.

"Please, I understand your concern. Let me show you something. You must look into my mirror." Inuyasha did and it showed a little pale girl. This girl wore a white kimono, had no expression in her eyes what so ever, had white hair and a white flower. She also held onto a mirror the same way that Kanna was. "This is me before I was set free of Naraku. He held my heart and my soul. He held Kagura's heart as well. You have to trust me. I can get you out of here." After a while of staring at Kanna, Inuyasha hears Kagome say something.

"What did you say Kags?"

"Trust her Inuyasha. I see nothing but truth in her aura. She couldn't lie without me sensing it. I have been training my senses and they have gotten much stronger." Kagome started breathing shallowly now. Inuyasha was afraid he would loose her. He would do anything to get her to safety now. He bowed his head and took a great breathe.

"Alright Kanna. I trust you. What can I do to help?" Kanna smiled warmly.

"Just sit back and cover Kagome." Kanna then ran to the front of the gate and her mirror started to glow. Inuyasha covered Kagome as the mirror started to suck in the gate. After that was gone, Kanna moved to the chains and did the same thing but being careful not to suck in their arms as well. Once freed, Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style.

"Where are you staying? I'll take you there." Inuyasha said as he put Kanna on his back.

"I'm staying at the little motel on Sakura Blv. Kagura and I live there. She has a job there so they give us free room and board." Inuyasha just chuckled.

"Alright. Hold on tight. We're out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Naraku snarled. "You managed to escape my cage I see. Oh, and with the help of Kanna. Say were is Kagura? I would love to see her. I thought I destroyed you along with the others. I guess I'll have to kill you now." Naraku threw an energy ball at the three but Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time. He put Kagome and Kanna down.

"Can you heal people?"

"Of course." Kanna said.

"I need you to heal Kagome. I need her alive. Something tells me she would like revenge for something." With that Inuyasha ran off. Kanna was left with Kagome and started to heal her. After she was healed, Kanna left to get the weapons. She knew exactly were she would find them… the school with Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha. I would have hoped that you would be stronger than this. You couldn't even protect Kagome when she needed you most. Your pathetic."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING."

"No, your right. I just know what I saw. You were all in a lump over in the corner while I beat you precious kagome. What will she think of you now? Will she leave you? Will she wish you dead?"

"NO. SHE FORGAVE ME."

"Is that so? Are you sure she wasn't just saying that to get you to get her out of here while she was still alive?" Inuyasha blocked a punch thrown by Naraku and that landed him face-to-face with Naraku.

"I'm positive." Inuyasha whispered.

"INUYASHA CATCH." That was Kagome's voice. He turned around just as she threw his sward at him. He caught it with ease. Sango and Miroku were behind her grinning. "Thought you could start the party without us huh?" Kagome was grinning from ear to ear in a wicked grin.

"You know I would never do that. I was just wearing him down for you." Inuyasha laughed as he joined him three friends.

"Oh, now this is just not fair. Four against one. What should I do? Oh, I know." Naraku snapped his fingers and behind him appeared Amber, Scarlet, and Ruby. They were dressed from head to toe in old fashion armor and had a sward with them. They were prepared to fight. "Now this seems a little more fair. Don't you think?" with that the battle began.

Slash after slash, punch after punch. Miroku had Amber, Sango had Ruby, Kagome easily killed Scarlet so she moved to Naraku with Inuyasha. After Scarlet was killed, Miroku sucked her up in his Wind Tunnel so Naraku couldn't bring her back to life. Sango finished Ruby and helped Miroku with Amber. She was a tough one. Miroku sucked up Ruby and was able to finish off Amber with Sango's help. After sucking her up, they help Kagome and Inuyasha with Naraku.

Naraku shot out his tentacles but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped up high. Naraku got a little pissed off that he missed. He wanted to kill Kagome so badly.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly? What did I ever do to you?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha sat on the beamers.

"Your parents destroyed me. I worked hard for years to boost the company's numbers. Your parents ruined me. That sold me out for a fraud. I lost everything. I lost everything I ever loved and cared for. For that, your family deserves to die. Everyone you know needs to die. I can't afford anything like that again. I can't afford to loose everything again."

"So what, you hold a grudge on my family. Let it go. That happened to many years ago. Let it go." Kagome yelled as she dodged another tentacle that Naraku shot at them.

"NEVER… I WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL." Naraku yelled as he continued to shoot tentacles at them.

"Inuyasha. Kagome. You must combine your attacks to kill Naraku." Sango and Miroku yelled at the hanyous.

"SAY WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? WE CAN'T EVEN STAND STILL FOR A MINUTE." Inuyasha said as him and Kagome continued to jump from beam to beam to floor to beam.

"Inuyasha. We have to. SANGO, MIROKU. DISTRACT NARAKU." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha got ready for the attack. Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara and went after Naraku, screaming. Kagome and Inuyasha got ready for the attack. Inuyasha took the transformed Tetsuiga and Kagome took her bow, Kobu, and they stood their ground waiting for a perfect shot. Finally they had it.

"WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome cried

"HIT THE MARK!!!" Her arrow flew through the air inside of Inuyasha's wind scar attack. Naraku happened to notice just as the duo attack was on top of him.

"oh. Shit." Naraku said as he was blasted into smithereens. The battle was finally over. Naraku was dead. They had finally won.

"He's not dead."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's not dead. You can't kill him. He's starting to come back to life as we speak. Look at his body parts." Kana pointed out. They looked and his body was pulling itself back together.

"SHIT. HOW DO WE KILL THIS BASTARD." Yelled Inuyasha as he started hacking at the moving body parts on the floor.

"You have to put him inside of a sacred jewel called the Jewel of Four Souls. It holds a powerful priestess named Midoriko inside. She fought Naraku's ancestors many years ago. As she was dying, she put all of her power into a jewel that she always carried around her neck. Now she and Onigumo are trapped inside of the jewel. They still fight even to this day."

"And where are we supposed to find a jewel of this sort?" Kagome asked as she tried to keep her temper to a minimum.

"Its inside of you Kagome."

"How the hell would you know that?" asked Inuyasha as he continued to hack away at the body pieces.

"Kagome, have you ever wondered why your grandfather would never talk about his great grandmother? She told you she was powerful but would mention a name or any other information. Midoriko was his great grandmother. Your great great grandmother. She placed the jewel inside of everyone of her descendents until they would fight a descendent of Onigumo. She fore-saw the fight and is trying to end the fighting once and for all."

"Alright. IF what you say is true, how do I find this Jewel of Four Souls?"

"You must look inside yourself. You will sense the power and it will burst from your body."

"BURST?"

"Just a figure of speech…" Kana laughed half-heartedly.

After a while of trying, Kagome found it. When she tried to get it out, it really did burst from her body. It popped out of her right side and floated in mid air for a second before falling to the ground. Kagome picked it up and looked at it.

"This is the Jewel of Four Souls? This tiny thing? This thing holds my great great grandmother and Onigumo in it?" Kagome asked.

"Correct. You must wish Naraku into that jewel and it will be a pure wish at the jewel will vanish and the endless fight will finally be over."

"Wait… let me see if I heard you correctly… I just wish Naraku away and it will be done…"

"JUST MAKE THE FUCKING WISH ALREADY…" Inuyasha was getting impatient with the hacking.

"Yeah Kagome. We want to go home." Sango said.

"Yes Lady Kagome. Wish this thingy over and done with.

"Alright… Here I go." Kagome said. "I wish Naraku will be placed inside the Jewel of Four Souls and the endless fight with Onigumo be finished forever." Kagome opened her eyes to see only a white fog. "Where the hell am I?"

"Kagome. How I have longed to see you!!!"

OOOOOOO. Who could this mysterious person be? I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I suck at fighting scenes so… be nice… PLEEEEEEEEASE?

Thanks everyone,

Inu's Kitten


	9. AN

A/N:

Hey everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I actually have chapters 9 and 10 done but they are on my cousin's computer and she doesn't really know how to use it. I should have those chapters up and running by next Monday or so. Sorry if this is an inconvenience but I'll have those up in no time.

Thank you for being patient,

Inu's Kitten


End file.
